Vacation: Sequel to Sesshoku
by elana-chan
Summary: This is the sequel to my fic "Sesshoku: A GetBackersYami no Matsuei crossover". Some people asked for a sequel so here it is. In this fic, Oriya and Muraki are the ones visiting Shinjuku. A rival for Oriya's affections appears in the scene. What will Mura


Disclaimer: We don't own anything except ourselves…. Maybe.

**Vacation: Sequel to Sesshoku (A GetBackers/Yami no Matsuei crossover still)**

A fic byelana-chan and jo-9tails

* * *

"Moshi moshi. Fuuchoin desu."

"Ah. Kazuki-san. Oriya had told me many things about you."

"Who are you? How do you know Oriya-kun?"

"How rude of me. Muraki Kazutaka desu. You must have heard of me from our dear Ori-chan."

"Muraki-san?! Anou… why would you call me? Oriya-kun's usually the one who calls. Is he all right? Did anything happen to him?"

"It's better I explain this to you on Friday. Oriya wanted to be the one to call to inform you that we're coming to Shinjuku this Friday but he's… indisposed for the moment. We'll meet you at the café you mentioned by 2 in the afternoon. Till we meet again, Kazuki-san." (click)

Kazuki looked at the phone on his hand weirdly before shrugging nonchalantly. He must tell Jubei and Uryu that Oriya's visiting.

* * *

The chime of the bells on the café's door caught Paul's attention as he lowered his newspaper to look over at a potential customer. The sound of another bell made the owner of Honky Tonk Café raise an eyebrow at the newcomers.

Kazuki, with his two silent shadows, waltzed into the café with an unconscious grace that would likely make everyone's heads turn. His companions, or rather, shadows from the way they tag after him like bodyguards, still looked serious and silent as ever but anyone could see the warmth in their eyes when they're with Kazuki. Jubei and Uryu looked at ease with each other, Paul noticed, ever since they got back with Kazuki from their trip to Kyoto which was a few months ago. Paul still laughs mentally to himself every time he remembers those two coming to Honky Tonk to seek Ban and Ginji's help.

The café owner dragged himself out of his musings and went over to greet the three and hoping silently to make money this sluggish day.

"Ohayo! Anything I can offer you three?"

"Ohayo, Paul-san! Three cups of coffee if you don't mind." Kazuki smiled at the amiable master as he, Jubei and Uryu took their seats at a booth in the café, watching Master fix their orders.

"So, what brings you here? Waiting for Hevn to show up?" Paul attempted some small talk with his customer as he placed their orders before them and settled back in his place behind the bar.

Before Kazuki could answer, the calm in the café was broken by a noise that seemed to come from outside. The café's four occupants' attentions were riveted to the door where a bickering Ban and Ginji entered, followed by a smiling Natsumi and irritated Himiko. Natsumi greeted Master with a cheerful smile as she put on her apron and settled in her place behind the bar. Himiko pushed her way into the bar and settled there, ordering some iced coffee and clearly ignoring the other two's noise. Ban and Ginji finally noticed that they have an audience and instantly quieted down as they took the seat at the bar.

"Am I expecting a payment from you two or you're just here to annoy me and the customers?" Paul asked in a matter-of-fact tone as he pointedly stared at the two newcomers.

"Don't be so harsh on us, Paul. We're just here because we're curious to see string boy's cousin." Ban answered coolly as he looked over at Kazuki's booth. "He here yet?"

"Kazu-chan, what does he look like? He's almost Master's age ne?" Ginji added, now sipping a drink Natsumi gave/smuggled to him.

"So that's why you three are here. And I guess these two knew that's why they dragged anyone they could get a hold of to see you 'welcome' your cousin here in Shinjuku." Paul gave Himiko a sympathetic glance as the latter just sighed with defeat and continued to sip on her drink.

"Hey! That—"

Ban's protests died at his throat as another commotion outside the café started. The people sitting by the bar looked out at the café's window to see what the commotion was all about. All were astounded to see a sleek black Mercedes parked just outside the café and a tall silver-haired man dressed in a pristine three-piece suit stepped out from the driver's seat to open the door on the other side and assist the car's other passenger. The was also a tall fine-looking man, with long deep brown locks tied up to a high ponytail and wearing a long-sleeved black turtleneck and dark blue slacks that accented his features.

The brown-haired man can be seen arguing with his companion who seemed to take it all in stride. Anyone could see the irritation in the other man at his silver-haired companion while the latter was just amused with it all. They walked up to the café entrance and entered it, the bickering from the brown-haired one never dying down.

"You know Kazutaka, you just irritate me sometimes! I don't know why I keep up with you and that infuriating attitude of yours. Argh! And why do you have to get a Mercedes anyway?! We could just have rented a taxi from the hotel! frustrated sigh Why do I let myself be dragged out of my house anyway?!…"

The people in the café were now looking at the odd-looking couple before them. It was Kazuki who ventured first to break the obviously one-sided argument by speaking.

"Anou, ohayo, Oriya-kun, Muraki-san. I'm glad you got here all right." Kazuki stood to address the pair while sweat dropping at their behavior.

Eventually, Kazuki's greeting was effective for it stopped Oriya from his tirade and he immediately turned to his younger cousin and the occupants of the café with a smile. He promptly ignored Muraki as he made his way over to Kazuki. The two exchanged bows then Oriya turned to greet Jubei and Uryu who tensed at seeing Muraki.

The people in the café who weren't familiar with the doctor marveled at his aestheticism. Silver hair, impeccable suit, silver eyes, he was ethereal. And evil, as stated in Ban's mind.

"Don't be bothered by his presence, Jubei-san, Uryu-san. Just ignore him." Oriya said as he looked at the calm Muraki with vexation.

"That's your cousin, Kazu-chan?"

Oriya raised a questioning brow at his younger cousin as Kazuki blushed at Ginji's words. Turning to face the others, he introduced his cousin to his curious friends.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my cousin from Kyoto, Mibu Oriya."

"Minna-san, douzo yoroshiku.

Oriya gave them a smile then bowed to everyone. As the full features of their guest was revealed to them, along with the unmistakable polite smirk on his handsome face, the occupants of the café can see the similarities between the two cousins.

Oriya was a more mature and older version of his cousin with a deeper shade of long shiny brown hair and brown eyes that was akin to melted chocolate. Taller than Kazuki, Oriya's frame was lithe and went well with his whole figure. His clothes accented his well-formed muscles and appropriate curves that can be aptly called masculine beauty. While Kazuki still possessed some of the smooth curves in face of youth, his older cousin had shed these for sharp curves coupled with long lashes and lush long hair that spoke of androgyny.

Oriya also had an air around him that pronounced grace and regality as that of the geishas he employs, added with a sense of mystery that could lure anyone to the older man's charms like the most expensive of geishas. The only thing that seemed out of place on Oriya was his famous temper that he normally exhibits to Muraki.

"Call me Oriya if you please. I feel quite old when soon-to-be-friends use my surname."

"Anou… aren't you gonna introduce us to your partner, Oriya-san?" — Ginji

Oriya looked at Muraki who had situated himself by the bar and was introducing himself to Himiko and Natsumi who were both eyeing him with awe, and blushes can be seen on their cheeks. A tick formed on Oriya's forehead as he glared daggers at the unsuspecting Muraki who continued his flirtation (if you could call it that…) with the two girls. Kazuki immediately backed away from his cousin while the others sweat dropped at the sudden tension in the room.

"Kazutaka…" gritted teeth and seething

Muraki seemed to have finally sensed the 'danger' he was in. He took notice of Oriya's disposition and coolly strode towards his side. He smiled charmingly at the infuriated swordsman then turned his smile to the other occupants in the café. Bowing before them, he introduced himself.

"Muraki Kazutaka desu. Douzo yoroshiku."

Kazuki smiled in relief that his cousin hadn't lost his temper again at the silver-haired doctor. The others unconsciously followed his example as the tension in the room vanished. Introductions were in order and the rest introduced themselves at the elegant older cousin of Kazuki.

Ordering coffee for Muraki and iced tea for Oriya, the two settled at the booth occupied by Kazuki, Jubei and Uryu. Curious to hear what their conversation would be about, Ban and Ginji occupied the booth behind them and settled to listen, propping themselves on the backrest behind Kazuki.

"So what brings you here to Shinjuku, Oriya-kun? Muraki-san refused to tell me the reason on the phone.

Oriya's expression darkened at the mention of the subject. "Anou… you see, phones are prohibited in hospitals…"

"Nani?! Do you mean to say you were hospitalized when Muraki-san called me? What happened?!"

It was Muraki who answered this question. He looked calm but something disturbing (murder, I'm sure of it) was clouding his visible silver eye.

"There had been a series of assassination attempts on Oriya-chan the past few weeks. The first attempts were usually prevented but the others that followed caused injuries on the Ko Kaku Rou staff and damage on the Mibu property. Our Kyoto beauty refused to accept protection from the police or hide for a while since the assassins were yet to be identified." An irritated snort from Oriya followed by an irritated shrug, not even bothered by the names that Muraki had just called him. "He closed the Ko Kaku Rou and gave the staff a vacation until things died down. But he won't give himself one."

"I have so many matters to attend to if you must know." Oriya grudgingly said, accompanied by a pout.

"Don't you think that the same people who eliminated our clans are responsible for this? They must have heard our conversation from last time," Kazuki stated with a worried expression.

"I don't think so. The attacks have a pattern; they first caused some property damage, then attack my staff before attacking me. I think they want to scare me off. Being the owner of the Ko Kaku Rou entitles me to have a hold on some higher ups. So don't worry, Kazuki. The masterminds would eventually be caught and everything will be all right." Oriya said the last sentence with a malicious gleam in his molten chocolate irises.

"How did you end up in the hospital?" —Jubei

"I was shot in the shoulder." matter-of-fact

"And had an increase in blood pressure because of the stress of your work coupled with all these attempts on your life. As his doctor, I made him take this vacation and he insisted that we visit you here in Shinjuku."

Muraki looked calmly at his patient as the latter glowered at him menacingly. Their orders arrived and Muraki was once again using his charms on other people. Oriya looked enraged at this but he just sighed then promptly ignored his companion all together, focusing on his cousin and his friends.

* * *

They were chatting about the sites to see in Shinjuku when Hevn sashayed into the café with her usual flair and was greeted by an enthusiastic Get Backers. Hevn gave them their new mission then she noticed the two new faces in the café sitting with Kazuki. Introductions were made and as usual Hevn flirted with Muraki, sensing that he was the one who owned the expensive car outside. Oriya was getting fed up with Muraki's actions but he chose to bear with it and instead focused his attention on another person.

"I almost forgot. I got you these."

Oriya pulled out a small pouch from his pocket. He placed it before his curious audience that consisted of Kazuki, Jubei, Uryu, Ban and Ginji. With Muraki vacating his place beside Oriya and charming the ladies in the café, Ginji and Ban took the empty seats beside Oriya. It was Ginji who was most curious about Kazuki's older cousin from the stories that he had extracted from the string wielder.

The swordsman opened the pouch to reveal small sakura-like sweets. He offered one to Ginji who sat next to him and asked him to taste it.

"Oishii!!!!"

Oriya smiled at him then chuckled at his blissful expression. The others followed Ginji's example and took one from the pouch.

"This is…!" Kazuki looked surprised at the taste then stared at a pleased Oriya.

"Tastes like the Fuuchoin kane-ame…" Jubei murmured with disbelief.

"But they're different in shape. How did you know…" —Kazuki

Oriya smiled enigmatically at the looks he was getting. "We have the same recipe for this confectionery. It's just that in the Mibu house, the shape of the candy is a sakura while yours is shaped like a bell ne? It's the Mibu sakura-ame."

"You made them?" —Ban

"Hai. I can't entrust anybody with this family secret. You liked it?"

"Sugoi!!!! Kazu-chan's cousin is so cool!!!" Ginji cooed as he transformed to tare form and latched onto Oriya's arm, munching on the candies with gusto. Oriya laughed lightly at Ginji's antics as he patted Ginji on the head and let him continue to latch on his arm, appreciating his child-like fervor. Ban looked amused at his partner's antics while the others just laughed.

"Wai! Anou… Oriya-san, can I call you niichan?" Ginji asked as he turned to Oriya with puppy-dog eyes.

"Hai. At least I won't feel old when you call me that."

"Wai! Sugoi!" Tare-Ginji wailed happily as he once again tried to latch at Oriya's arm. But as he was about to glomp the Kyoto beauty, Ban grabbed his shirt and stopped him in mid-flight.

"Ban-chan!"

"Baka. You don't want to electrocute Oriya-san, do you?" Ban said nonchalantly as he pointed out the tiny sparks coming out of Ginji's palm.

Ginji blushed with embarrassment as he looked sheepishly at the astonished Oriya. Apparently, this caught the attention of the silver-haired doctor and he turned his attention to the booth.

"Interesting. Generating electricity from one's own body. A fine specimen indeed."

The others tensed at Muraki's words. He sounded more like Akabane at the moment that Ginji inched closer to Ban at his statement. Jubei and Uryu tensed also, ready to fight if the silver-haired doctor would make any move to harm the blond.

But to everyone's surprise, it was Oriya who made the first move. With quick moves gained from kendo training, he threw a small throwing knife at the doctor's direction. As Oriya had expected, Muraki caught the throwing knife between his pointer and middle finger then handed it back to the fuming swordsman with a charming smile. Everyone was stunned to silence at the two's actions.

"Gomen ne, Ori-chan."

"Hmph! You're really irritating me, you know. Just don't do that again, Kazutaka. I hate it when you scare people with that warped attitude of yours." Oriya replied as he accepted the offered knife grudgingly.

"You two are a really weird couple," Ban commented as he pulled out a cigarette. That erased the tension in the room as the others sweat dropped while Oriya and Muraki just ignored the comment as they turned back to their places.

"What an amusing display. I never thought that something fascinating would be happening here."

The eased-off tension returned as a new voice joined in the café. Everyone's attention riveted from Oriya and Muraki to the one standing at the café's entrance. With his customary black hat with the trademark black coat, Akabane greeted them with a nod and a tip of his hat.

"Ah Akabane-san! I was waiting for you. Here's your new assignment. All the details are in there." Hevn greeted the newcomer and gave him a small envelope, which the other pocketed. Akabane nodded at Hevn for the acknowledgement before turning his attention to Ginji, who was latching to Ban for dear life, and the gorgeous man beside him, ignoring Muraki who was staring at him from his seat at the bar.

"Ginji-san, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Ginji didn't answer and just clung to Ban desperately while the latter glared at Akabane menacingly.

Oriya looked at his companions' reactions to this black clothed man that had just arrived. He looked at Muraki who was back again at his flirting with the female population. This enraged him further.

_If Muraki's flirting, I might as well find my own company._

"No need to trouble Ginji-san. Mibu Oriya desu. Douzo yoroshiku." Oriya stood up to bow before Akabane as he finished introducing himself.

"Ah. I'm very honored to meet a fascinating being such as you, Mibu-san. Akabane Kuroudo desu." Akabane tipped his hat and bowed his head a little as he smiled (FREAKY!) at Oriya who returned his bow with a charming smirk.

"Thank you for the compliment, Akabane-san."

"You deserve it and much more, Mibu-san."

Through this entire exchange, everyone was bewildered to see Akabane flirting with another person without threatening him or her or traumatizing them with his disturbing actions. And they also can't believe that Oriya was taking all of this in stride, ignoring the danger that Akabane exuded. The two engaged in a light conversation, the doctor (oooh, vague reference…!) enjoying the sight offered by the gorgeous swordsman.

Muraki was staring at Akabane throughout the exchange, sensing competition with the other man. He gave the man an assessing glance as he conversed with his Oriya. Akabane must have sensed his stare as he turned to look at him and returned his calculating perusal with one of his own. Light and dark clashed as the two engaged in a staring match. As he ended the glance, Akabane gave Muraki a challenging smile then ignored him to face Oriya once again.

Oriya, who saw all of this, settled back down in his seat and sighed exasperatedly. Sipping at his tea nonchalantly, he ignored the two idiots who kept their stares at him. He calmly looked at his companions as they shifted uneasily in their seats.

"Anou, Oriya-san…" — Uryu and Jubei

"Oriya-kun?" —Kazuki

"Ori-niichan? Aren't you scared?" —Tare-Ginji

"Aren't you gonna do anything about them?" —Ban, smoking

"Minna-san, ignore them. Ginji-san, you look pale. Would you like some of my iced tea?" Oriya offered with a smile at tare-Ginji who attacked the offered iced tea with enthusiasm.

"Your cousin sure is a magnet for psychos, ne string boy?" Ban muttered to Kazuki who looked at his older cousin entertained by Ginji.

"Hai. You're right. I just hope Oriya-kun can handle them."

"Ah. I second that."

* * *

"Ja, Ori-niichan! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Ginji-san, Ban-san."

Oriya waved with a smile to the two who left to complete their retrieval mission. He then turned to his cousin and his partners.

"Oriya-kun, would you like a tour in Shinjuku while you're here? Jubei, Uryu and I can tour you and Muraki-san in scenic spots this afternoon."

"I'd like that. Thank you for offering, Kazuki. You three are sure you don't mind?"

"Hai. We don't mind, Oriya-san." —Jubei

"We would like to show you the same hospitality you showed us when we were in Kyoto." —Uryu

As they moved to stand up and leave, Muraki also followed suit. But Oriya stopped him with a hand as he was about to follow them.

"Kazutaka, I know you've been here already so you don't need a tour around here. I can take care of myself like I'd shown you a while ago and my cousin, Jubei-san and Uryu-san are here as well, and as you know, a formidable force. I'll just meet you up at the hotel later. Akabane-san, it was nice chatting with you."

With that, Oriya left with a puzzled Kazuki, Jubei and Uryu. It left Muraki with Akabane who was busy smirking at him.

"I'll take my leave then." Akabane said to no one as he moved to leave. He gave Muraki one last challenging stare as he left the café.

"Thank you for the excellent coffee, Paul-san. I will head back to the hotel." Muraki addressed the master as he paid for their bill and left the café.

"Oriya-san sure attracts strange men, ne master?" Natsumi remarked as Muraki left.

"Hai. I wonder what Muraki would do against Akabane…"

"But you have to admit that Muraki-san and Oriya-san look good together. They sound like a married couple already." Hevn casually remarked. "I have a feeling that having Kazuki's cousin would make things more lively in Shinjuku, don't you think?"

* * *

"Kazuki, is that the Infinite Fortress you mentioned?"

Kazuki was halted from his explanation of the Ginza shopping district by Oriya's words. Beside him, Uryu and Jubei kept their silence as they all turned to the direction the older man was facing. The Kyoto beauty was looking at the tall silhouette of the Infinite Fortress, forever dark and forbidding in the afternoon light.

"Hai. Imposing isn't it?"

"Hai. I could now understand your confusion why your mother sent you there." Oriya murmured in a soft voice. Then he smiled at Kazuki. "But I think everything has a purpose. If she hadn't sent you there, you wouldn't have met your friends ne?" He smiled at Uryu who returned a grateful glance at him.

Kazuki's smile brightened at his older cousin's words before he tightened his hold on Jubei and Uryu's hands. He nodded his thanks to Oriya who accepted the gesture with a smile.

"So where do we go next? I've never been to a place with such a number of people!" Oriya said with an almost childlike wonder as he looked at the throngs of people brought by the afternoon rush.

Kazuki was amused at his older cousin's amazement at the different places he had shown to the man. He can't help but notice the appreciating stares that his cousin seemed to receive from almost all the people they pass by. He noted the grace he had seen when he first visited him in Kyoto and despite the change in wardrobe, his cousin still has that regal bearing and exceptional beauty that could make heads turn to take a second look.

_No wonder Muraki-san's protective of him. But Akabane, too?_

"Anou, minna-san. I don't mean to ruin anything, but I feel we're being watched." Oriya said a calm tone as he looked around the area they were standing.

"It's the Infinite Fortress, Oriya-san. It does that to you." —Uryu

"Oh. Thank you Uryu-san. For a second there, I thought Muraki has followed me once again." Oriya worried for a bit before shaking his head and turning to them with enthusiasm.

"I think the Meiji shrine would be the next one on our list. But won't you buy anything here, Oriya-kun?" Kazuki asked as he gestured to the numerous shops that lined the streets.

"You're right. I guess I'd see if I could find a souvenir to take home."

As Oriya moved out of Kazuki's earshot, Uryu leaned close to whisper to Kazuki's ear.

"Akabane and Muraki has been following us ever since we left Honky Tonk. I don't think Oriya-san would be happy to hear that those two are stalking him."

"Thank you, koi. You made the right judgement based from Oriya-kun's comment a while ago."

"Having Oriya-san might liven things for a while, ne?" Jubei added with an appealing smirk.

* * *

"Do you know where I can find a weapons shop? I'm trying to find a new sword to add to my collection."

Muraki inwardly smiled as he heard Oriya's mellow voice drift from the shadows that he had chosen to hide while stalking the Kyoto beauty. He'd been content to watch over his Ori-chan enjoy touring with his cousin and the latter's friends around the city. The unconscious charm and elegance his Ori-chan exudes was truly heady to watch that it won't be tiring to just observe the Kyoto beauty.

But it seemed that the Fates weren't on his side today. Muraki had noted the sign of a potential rival in the form of the black clothed man that had stolen Oriya's attention in the café. Akabane had riled him the very second that he had set his eyes on his Oriya. And when the man had left the café just after Oriya left, he didn't hesitate to see what the other man was up to. And he was right in assuming that Akabane had followed his Kyoto beauty.

Their eyes had met while following (or rather stalking) Oriya around Shinjuku. Both had conveyed through their stares the unspoken challenge with the gorgeous Oriya as the price. Akabane had challenged his claim on Oriya and Muraki was known not to back down on any challenge.

"Muraki-san, I'd never expect to see you here. Seen something you fancy?"

Muraki turned coolly to the voice by his left. There stood his rival, calm and composed like he himself was. Akabane tipped his hat at him, a mocking greeting, as he directed the other with a matching mocking smile.

"I think we see the same fancy thing you're referring to, Akabane-san. It's just regretful that I would likely get it for myself."

"We'll see, Muraki-san."

With those last words, Akabane tipped his hat again then vanished from Muraki's sight.

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner, Muraki-san." Kazuki said with a smile as they rode towards the Honky Tonk after a nice dinner courtesy of Muraki.

Muraki had called Oriya a while ago to fetch him for dinner. Oriya would have refused but Kazuki's older cousin had been exhausted after the tour and Kazuki had pointed out to him that they had acquired a number of bags from their shopping. Muraki had arrived with the black Mercedes to retrieve Oriya for their dinner. The Kyoto swordsman had then decided that his younger cousin with his lovers would be joining them for dinner. Muraki had no chance to protest when Oriya gave him a kiss to silence any protest.

So after dinner, Oriya then pleaded (cough, ordered, cough) to Muraki to take them to the Honky Tonk for desserts and some late-night tea and coffee. Kazuki's older cousin had also been interested to catch Ginji at the café for some chat with the energetic youth. Delighted to satisfy his Oriya's request, Muraki had complied without any word of protest. And now they were on their way to the said café.

They arrived at the café, piling out of the Mercedes with Muraki assisting a contented Oriya out of the car. They made their way into the café and were greeted by the same crowd they had met the morning before.

"Ori-niichan!!!!"

Ginji bounded towards them in tare form as the group settled at the same booth they had occupied a while ago. Oriya smiled brightly as he greeted the youth who latched once again onto his arm. Ban came to greet them as he extracted Ginji from Oriya's arm, seeing the look his partner was receiving from Muraki.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mibu-san." Akabane had made his way to the stool near Kazuki's booth as he gave his greetings to the brown-haired swordsman. He ignored the unnerving stares Muraki was giving him.

"I never thought I'd see you here again, Akabane-san." Oriya said politely as he unconsciously settled closer to Muraki as he took his seat.

"Anou, minna-san could I get you anything?" Natsumi said with a smile as she appeared the rather large gathering to take their orders, effectively vanishing the tension Muraki and Akabane engaged in.

Natsumi's question sent another flurry of activity as Ginji annoyed Ban to order him some white chococcino which earned him a bonk on the head and a sermon on how their tab at the Honky Tonk was making Paul threaten to have their hides. The sermon was still not finished when Oriya ordered Ginji his order together with his lemon tea and Muraki's cappuccino.

"Wah!!!! Sankyuu, Ori-niichan!!!!" Ginji was once again trying to glomp Oriya but Ban's quick hand snatched his collar just in time.

"Baka. Oriya-san won't like to be fried by your over-active gratitude. And I don't think Muraki-san would also like that," Ban said matter-of-factly as he settled an embarrassed Ginji to the seat beside him. He then turned to an amused Oriya. "Thank you for the thought but I wouldn't have given him that drink if I were you."

"Why so?" Oriya looked thoroughly confused.

"I don't like the things that happen when he's on a sugar high."

True enough, once Ginji finished his drink he was literally bouncing off the walls with a major case of sugar high. Ban could only sigh with defeat as the others watched with open mouths (minus Akabane and Muraki, of course. I don't think there's a thing in the world that can faze those two, you know. … Pink hippos… pink hippos in tutus… or not.) at Ginji's antics. It was Natsumi who seemed amused at all of these.

"Minna-san!!!!! I've learned a new game from Natsumi-chan and I wanna play it. Onegai!!!!! (puppy-dog eyes on tare form) You wanna play with me, don't you? (watery eyes at everyone who sweat dropped) "

"Of course, Ginji-san. We'll play with you," Kazuki said with a smile that seemed strained as he nudged at Uryu, who then nudged Jubei, who only nodded with hesitation.

"We'll play, too, Ginji-san. Won't we, Kazutaka?" Oriya smiled, saying to himself that he caused all of these so he just had to suffer, but he won't suffer alone. Muraki just nodded, seeming eager to please his Kyoto beauty.

"I would love to join your little game, Ginji-san." Akabane added as he gave Muraki, who seethed mentally, a smile that seemed to infuriate the other man further. It was a good thing that Oriya laid a soothing hand on Muraki's arm. Score one for Muraki.

"We'll join, Gin-chan." Hevn said as she indicated a smiling Natsumi and a sulking Himiko. Master shook his head and muttered something about tending the bar or something.

Tare-Ginji's puppy-eyes now turned to the last person who had not said anything at all. Ban just sat nonchalantly at his seat, smoking a cigarette and ignored the rest of them as he fidgeted slightly at his partner's stare.

"Ban-chan…"

"No."

"B-But…"

"I said no."

"Onegai… For me… Please…"

A huff. "Oh. All right. But you owe me tonight."

"Yatta!!!! Sank you, minna-san!!!"

"Anou, what are we playing anyway?" —Oriya

"TRUTH OR DARE!!!"

"I was afraid you'd say that…" —Ban

* * *

"So, who'll start this thing?"

After Ginji had named their game, Oriya and Himiko joined Ban in groaning at the thought of playing something that might endanger their dignity. Then they sweat dropped as Kazuki suddenly asked how this particular game was played. Natsumi came to the rescue, explaining the mechanics to the other Mugenjou people. After the explanation, it was Kazuki, Jubei and Uryu's turn to blanch at the thought of the consequences that might happen in the game.

They then arranged themselves to form a semblance of a circle in the little space of the café. The booth occupied by Kazuki was surrounded by chairs the others then occupied as Oriya and the original people in the booth remained in their seats. It was a good thing that Ginji was the one on Oriya's other side or Akabane would have occupied it and other unpleasant (that's an understatement!) … things would have happened.

Ginji: Me! Me! I wanna be the first!!!!

Ban: Sure. Go ahead. You're the one who thought of this game in the first place.

Tare-Ginji: So… who would I pick first? A pause Ah! I know! I choose Himiko-chan!

Himiko: (paled) Eh? Me?

Tare-Ginji: So Himiko-chan? Truth or dare?

Himiko: (scared) Um, truth I guess…

Ginji: Just the right thing! I was dying to ask this, you know. What do you really feel for Ban-chan?

Ban and Himiko: (roared) GINJI!!!!

Tare-Ginji: (smiled innocently then made a cute face)

Minna: (sweat drop)

Himiko: (mumbled) Do I have to answer that?

Tare-Ginji: (nod)

Himiko: (faltering) I-I- (deep sigh) I don't hate the guy! Happy now?

Tare-Ginji: Sugoi! Hear that Ban-chan? I knew you wanted to know the answer too! (bounce)

Himiko: (blushing) I'll get you for that, Ginji! But that's for later. Now, it's my turn. Ban!

Ban: (irritated) Now what did I ever do to you!?

Himiko: Stop whining. Truth or dare?

Ban: (takes a deep drag from his cancer stick) Dare.

Himiko: Smug aren't we? (smirks evilly) I dare you to give Ginji the very best lap dance you can ever give.

Ginji: Himiko-chan!!!!

Ban: (enraged but blushing) NANI?!?!?!?!

Kazuki: (eyes wide) Ginji-san! How do you know what a lap dance is?!

Minna: (sweat drop)

Hevn: Two birds with one stone. You're good, Himiko.

Himiko: (smug) I know. Thank you.

Uryu: (whispers to Jubei and Kazuki) I didn't know Lady Poison could be cunning like that.

Jubei and Kazuki: We didn't know either.

Himiko: Do it or suffer the consequences.

Ban: Which is? (gritted teeth)

Himiko: (smiles evilly) I'll lock up Ginji with Akabane in the closet for ten minutes.

Akabane: That would be a nice prospect.

Tare-Ginji: (panicked) IYA!!! Ban-chan, tasukete!!!

Himiko: Oh. Before I forget. If you use the jagan on us, I'll make the ten minutes a full hour. (evil grin)

Ban: KUSO!!! ALL RIGHT! I'LL DO IT!

Minna except Akabane, Muraki and Ginji: Yatta!

Ginji: (poor tare self starts to imitate Jell-o)

Hevn: (to Natsumi) Sorry to do this to you dear but you're too young for this. (covers a confused Natsumi's eyes) Paul, give us some music.

Sensual music filled the air as Ban squared his shoulders and got into the mood. He winked at a stunned Ginji then strutted sensuously towards his blond lover. Lowering himself down on Ginji's lap, Ban deliberately touched some of the spots that he knew made the other man moan. Just as he had expected, Ginji let out a small moan as those long blond lashes he loves so much touched porcelain cheeks. Ban looked out of the corner of his eye and saw everyone looking at them with varying degrees of expression and he decided to give them what they were expecting. Giving it all he had, he gave Ginji the best lap dance he could ever muster. (I can't write something I don't know about! And I'm no pervert!!!! >elana-chan)(… Yeah right.> 9tails ) After the lap dance was finished, Ginji was flushed to rival a tomato while Ban just gave Himiko a smirk, patting a dazed Ginji on the knee as he made his way back to his seat.

Oriya: (now smoking with his pipe) I must say that that is one hell of a lap dance, Ban-san. My geishas could use a tutor a like you.

Kazuki: Oriya-kun! (embarrassed)

Oriya: (shrug)

Natsumi: (can now see) What happened?

Hevn: It was nothing, Natsumi. (to Ban) Great show, Ban.

Ban: (smokes) Thanks. (looks around Akabane)

Akabane: Ara? Truth, Midou-san. (smiles eerily)

Ban: (smug smile) Why are you interested in Ginji and Oriya-san?"

Akabane: And here I was thinking that you would ask something difficult, Mido-san. I like Ginji-san because he's Raitei. I want to be the one to defeat him. He also is very… appealing. (looks at Oriya who just ignored him) Mibu-san, too, is quite an intriguing character. Steel on velvet. Grace and strength combined.

Oriya: (blushes but says nothing)

Muraki: (glares at Akabane) …

Ban: (knuckles pop at how hard he clenched them)

Ginji: (starts to quiver, although still oblivious to what was going on, senses that Akabane has said something not nice about him)

Minna: O.O

Akabane: I think it's my turn now. (smiles) Hevn-san.

Hevn: (puzzled) Me? I didn't expect that. Well, I'll go for truth.

Akabane: Are you still available?

Hevn: O.O

Minna: --;;

Hevn: (coughs) Erm, not actually…

Akabane: (creepy smile) Thank you.

Hevn: (sweat drop) Ok. My turn now. Who will be my lucky victim? (brightens) Muraki-san!

Muraki: (smiles enigmatically at Hevn) It would be dare for me, Hevn-san.

Oriya: (fumes)

Hevn: (looks at Oriya then at Muraki) I dare you to exchange seats with Akabane-san for the rest of the game.

Muraki: (cool) And if I choose not to?

Hevn: (cool smile of her own) Our gorgeous Oriya-san would grace the closet with Akabane-san for thirty minutes.

Ban: (murmurs) What's with the whole closet thing anyway…

Tare-Ginji: (horrified) Ori-niichan!

Kazuki: (looks hesitantly at cousin) Anou… Oriya-kun…

Oriya: (looks at Muraki with a clueless expression) Kazutaka?

Muraki: (glares at a smug-looking Akabane) I'll do it.

Seats were exchanged. Muraki glared at Akabane all the way while Akabane just ignored him and gave Oriya one of those smiles of his. Oriya just ignored them both.

Muraki: Ori-chan would be my choice.

Oriya: (glares at him) This better be good or you'll get it, Kazutaka. Dare.

Muraki: (smiles charmingly) Don't worry, Ori-chan. I'll just dare you to accept my kiss right here and now.

Oriya: (infuriated) KAZUTAKA!!!! You're really such an ass! I won't do it!

Minna: (sweat drop)

Muraki: (calmly) Then I guess I'll just have Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun visit me here ne?

Natsumi: Eh? Who?

Oriya: (stiffens) You wouldn't… (glares daggers at Muraki)

Muraki: (smiles coolly at him)

Himiko: Those names sound strangely familiar… (thoughtful look)

Oriya: (sighs stiffly) All right. I give up. Do your worst. (glares)

Muraki: (shakes head) Iie. I'll do my best.

With that, Muraki stood from his chair and leaned down to kiss Oriya. Oriya was caught unawares and could only give into the kiss as Muraki gave him a thorough exploration of the labial kind that took his breath away. When Muraki broke the kiss, Oriya was staring with a dazed expression on his face, a hectic blush on his porcelain cheeks. Muraki gave Akabane a smug glance while the latter just narrowed his eyes at him.

Himiko: Ack! (tries vainly to cover Natsumi's eyes)

Minna: O.O

Kazuki: Anou… Oriya-kun, it's your turn now.

Oriya: (coming out of the daze) Ah. All right. (blushes but composes self) Eto… I think I'll pick you, cousin.

Kazuki: (nervous sweat drop) Eh? Oriya-kun how dare you…

Oriya: (smiles) Is that a dare I hear?

Kazuki: Iya! Truth! I pick truth! (panicky look)

Oriya: (contemplates) Truth? Hmm… Besides Uryu-san and Jubei-san, who is the hottest guy here for you?

Jubei and Uryu: (turns/looks intently at a nervous Kazuki)

Kazuki: Anou… do I really have to answer that? (receives a pointed look from Oriya) It would be, err, Ginji-kun.

Minna: O.O

Ban: (smug) I knew it. No one can resist him.

Tare-Ginji: (blushes furiously)

Jubei: Ah. Just as I guessed.

Uryu: Eh?! Hn.

Minna: --;;

Kazuki: (sighs with relief) I guess it's my turn to pick ne? Hmm… It would be you, Uryu-koi.

Uryu: (looks uncomfortable) Dare, I think.

Kazuki: (smiles naughtily) I dare you koi to give Jubei-koi a kiss on the lips. A _hot _kiss.

Minna: O.O

Jubei: (turns to Kazuki incredulously) Kazuki?!

Uryu: O.O (a fierce blush decides to flood his face)

Kazuki: (smiles innocently) Come on, koi. I'm waiting.

Uryu leadenly moved from his place to stand in front of Jubei, both looking nervous. Uryu glanced at Kazuki who was smiling at them innocently. Without further ado, Uryu leaned down to give a stunned Jubei a not-so-chaste kiss that left both _very _breathless.

Kazuki: (claps excitedly) Wai! You're both so kawaii!!!!

Minna: O.O

Ginji: Ban-chan! I want candy!!

Ban: (thwack) Urusai, baka!

Uryu: (funny, dazed, goofy-looking expression) Eh? (gives a slight start, then a sigh) Jubei, what would it be?

Jubei: (seems to come back from his own high, blanches, then mutters) Truth.

Uryu: Ah. I would just like to ask what happened when you two went to the hot springs in the mountains.

Kazuki and Jubei: (blushes furiously)

Ban: So there was more to that than medicinal purposes…

Minna: (listens attentively)

Jubei: (to Ban) It really was for medicinal purposes, baka. (to Uryu) Kazuki insisted that we go to the mountains for the hot springs. He found out that those hot springs had medicinal purposes so we went there in hopes of curing my eyesight. Well, we caught Ban and Ginji trying to sneak up on Kazuki (minna looks at Ban and Tare-Ginji who were blushing) and that's it.

Uryu: Ah. Just checking, I guess.

Jubei: Ginji, it's your turn.

Tare-Ginji: Me? Hmmm. Truth! (with enthusiasm)

Jubei: Did you enjoy the lap dance Ban gave you a while ago?

Tare-Ginji: (blushes then hides behind Oriya) H-Hai.

Ban: (smug) I told you I'm good.

Tare-Ginji: (blushes even more) BAN-CHAN!!!

Oriya: (pries Ginji off him) Ginji-san, it's your turn to pick who's next.

Tare-Ginji: (cocks head) Eh? Oh! Hehe. Anou… Natsumi-chan. You're not called yet.

Natsumi: (smiles) It would be dare, Ginji-kun.

Tare-Ginji: (thinks) Hmm… Ah! I dare you to treat us to lunch here for a week!

Ban: (ruffles) Tare-Ginji's hair Good thinking there!

Minna: --;;

Natsumi: Hai! (smiles at the two Get Backers) Anou… Akabane-san.

Akabane: (smiles eerily) It would be dare, Natsumi-san.

Natsumi: Ah! I would dare you to keep your hands away from Oriya-san throughout the rest of the game.

Muraki: (smiles at Natsumi) Remind me to give you my gratitude later, Natsumi-san. (smiles smugly at Akabane)

Akabane: Dare accepted, Natsumi-san.

Oriya: (mutters) Thank Kami! (sighs in relief then looks with gratitude at Natsumi)

Natsumi: (smiles) I'm just doing my job.

Akabane: Oriya-san, if you don't mind… (smiles at Oriya)

Oriya: (mutters to himself) Of course, I mind. (turns to Akabane with a smile) Truth, I guess.

Akabane: Are you in any ways attracted to me?

Minna: O.O

Muraki: (glares daggers at Akabane)

Oriya: (stunned) Anou… (thinks) I'm not attracted to anyone at the moment. That is my answer. (ignores Muraki and Akabane as he looks around) Ban-san.What would it be? Truth or dare?

Ban: (smokes languidly) Truth.

Oriya: (smiles at him and Ginji) If you don't mind me asking, when did you first found out that you have feelings for Ginji-san?

Hevn: (threatens) And don't think of using the jagan on us. You know the consequences.

Ban: (slight blush) All right. I get the picture, Hevn. (sighs then puffs a smoke from the cigarette) It was when I was fighting Raitei.

Oriya: Who's Raitei?

Kazuki: That's what Ginji was called when he was back in the Infinite Fortress.

Ban: (coughs) Could I now continue my story? (everyone nods) While fighting Raitei, I saw the boy inside, the real Amano Ginji. What I saw there made me realize that this person needs someone to understand him. I guess looking into the eyes of Raitei and finding Ginji there was when I realized that I had feelings for him even then.

Minna: O.O

Ginji: (blushes and looks intently at Ban) Ban-chan…

Ban: (smiles lovingly at Ginji)

Natsumi: Wai! That's so kawaii!!!

Minna: --;;

Oriya: (smiles) Ban-san, it's your turn to pick.

Ban: String boy. You're up.

Kazuki: (bristles) I'm not 'string boy'. Dare.

Ban: (smug smile) I dare you to wear one of Natsumi's uniforms.

Kazuki: WHAT?! (glares daggers at Ban)

Ban: A dare's a dare.

With that, Kazuki marches off with Natsumi to try on one of her uniforms. Minutes later, they came out with Natsumi smiling at the others and Kazuki fuming behind her. His two lovers had the looks of men in a dire indecision. They longed to express how good their koi looked, no matter what, but were wont to state how good their koi looked in a _dress_.

Kazuki: (glares at everyone) Don't even think about speaking.

Minna: --;;

Kazuki: (composes self) Muraki-san. Truth or dare.

Muraki: (coolly) Dare, Kazuki-san.

Kazuki: I dare you to tell everyone here what you won't say to Oriya-kun ever.

Oriya: (gasps thinks to self) Would he say it?

Muraki: (without missing a beat looks at Oriya who was waiting anxiously for what he was going to say) Ori-chan, I pause I cut off some of your precious hair while you were sleeping that night in Kyoto after we-. (satisfied smirk)

Minna: --;;

Kazuki: (sighs mentally and mutters) And here I was thinking along the lines of 'aishiteiru' or 'I love you'…

Everyone looks at Oriya who hadn't said anything at all. There was an uneasy silence as everyone waited for the swordsman's reaction. They can't see his expression because of the long silky hair shadowing his beautiful features. After what seemed like eons, Oriya finally looked up to glare heatedly at the calm and smiling Muraki.

Oriya: (rages) KAZUTAKA!!!!! I'm really going to kill you this time! Why are you so morbidly fascinated with my hair?! If I found out that you did something freaky with that lock of MY hair, I swear to Kami that you'll go straight to hell!!!! (throws kunai after kunai at the chuckling doctor who just captured them all)

Minna: O.O

Akabane: Fascinating. (looks with blatant appreciation at the raging Oriya)

After Oriya had calmed down (which was a good ten minutes and lots of tea offers later), the rest had called it a night and all started leaving the café. Ginji, drained from his caffeine and sugar rush, was dragged by a strangely smug Ban who made a hasty good bye at a glaring Paul. Natsumi helped him with getting Ginji into the car and said her good byes to everyone, then joining Ban in the car that would take her home. Hevn decided to hitch a ride with Himiko who was in a hurry to get home. Kazuki said his farewells to everyone while he was escorted by Uryu and Jubei out of the café, after giving his beloved cousin a heartfelt hug, of course.

Muraki was just helping Oriya into the car when Akabane came over to the two with a charming smile for Oriya and an unnerving stare at Muraki.

"I had a very nice evening with you, Mibu-san."

"So did I, Akabane-san. Good night then." Oriya said politely.

"Ah. I hope our paths might cross again. I would love to see your charming presence again sometime. Perhaps we can arrange to meet again ne?" Oriya hesitantly nod at this which prompted a slightly predatory smile from Akabane and lots of glaring from Muraki's direction. "Till we meet again, Mibu-san." Akabane smiled at Oriya before tipping his hat and vanishing into the night.

"Kazu—" Oriya stopped in speech when he saw the 'Look' Muraki was aiming at Akabane. He sighed to himself, muttered about 'psychotic bakas who are more bakas when jealous' then gave a slightly stunned Muraki a small kiss on the lips.

"That's for the nice evening you gave me. Now come on. I'm sleepy."

With that, Oriya proceeded to drag Muraki to the car all the while sighing to himself and cursing his fate of dealing with psychopathic bakas in a daily basis.

OWARI

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Thursday, May 06, 2004

elana-chan: Okay. This fic sucks! I can't think straight with all this heat frying not only my skin but my brain cells as well. I don't know if you'd enjoy this fic but I hope you would. I worked my ass off for this fic, you know! Anyways, forgive me for all the grammar errors in this fic. I don't think I have the strength to beta them anymore. Well, that's it I guess. Oriya-sama, Kazuki-sama, gomen if I didn't do you justice in this fic! WAH!!!!! GOMEN!!!! (bows repeatedly)

Monday, November 08, 2004

Ninetails: (cowers in fear) Don't hate me? …. It took me almost 7 months to, uh, beta ? this fic!!!!!!! At least I had an easier time editing this ficcie… I didn't have to type it! Mwahahaha! My poor fingers are saved! Okay, a few points to ponder:

> Muraki… not hiring a chauffeur?

>Kazuki-sama is a bit OOC,. Heck, ALL of them were OOC. Except my Ginji-koi (huggle)

> Too much Japanese terms. Don't ask me, I'm barely a rookie in the language. All I'm quite familiar with are 'baka" and 'nani'…

> At the arrival of the Kyoto pair, Oriya was in almost-casual clothes while Muraki wore a three-piece suit?!

> I still can't see Oriya as the ranting type…

> Ban-chan and lap dance in one sentence?! (faints)

> Muraki didn't need to flirt. Women would just.. (bow down in adoration.)

> Akabane and Muraki… Why aren't they at each other's throats yet? I mean, _literally _at each other's throats?! Why aren't devil dogs being ruthlessly gutted by flying scalpels yet? Aargh!

> Ginji-koi-sama saying Sankyuu, Son Goku-like…. WAAIII!!!!

> We were trying to let out passionate vibes from Ban and Ginji. Um, if you are a die-hard BanxGinji zealot like me, I'm proud to announce that I made a BanxGinji get-together fic as sort of a prologue to the Sesshoku series. Sadly, I think I deleted it…. (TT)

> Are patrons allowed to smoke in the Honky Tonk?! Eep!

> Oh, now, all the mistakes in grammar and such are credited to me. And the bizarre truths and dares were conjured by our minds while in the influence of Rumba frappe in a Starbucks (couch), once again. All the hard work goes toelan-chan so everyone give her a pat in the back… then slap her for more fics! Nyahahahaha!

> (Proceeds to worship her Ultimate Bishie pairings, currently topping is the RanxKen pair, before seizing her Selfish Love volume 1 and drowning in the eyes of the ever-gorgeous Orita) I want my copy of Golden Cain!!!!!!!!!! (nameless beings start to drag the raving lunatic into a … safer place)

elana-chan: (does a 'd'ahou' sigh) Why me?

* * *

**Japanese terms in the fic:**

**moshi moshi - **hello (for phone conversations)

**Fuuchoin desu -**This is Fuuchoin speaking.

**-san, -chan, -kun- **honorifics or term of endearments

**Muraki Kazutaka desu - **this is Muraki Kazutaka

**Shinjuku - **a district in Tokyo (I think)

**Ohayo - **Good morning

**Anou - **Um (giggles)

**Minna-san - **Everyone

**Douzo yoroshiku - **Nice to meet you

**Nani -** What

**Ko Kaku Rou - **Oriya's restaurant/brothel

**Oishii - **Good (used for food only)

**kane-ame -**bell candy (literal translation) I dunno if such a candy exists but if it does, let me know. (smiles)

**tare-form - **it's Ginji's slightly flattened, chibi form. If you watched the anime, you already know what he looks like in tare-form.

**niichan - **brother

**sugoi - **great

**gomen ne - **sorry

**Hai - **yes

**koi - **love

**Meiji shrine, Ginza shopping district - **these places are really in Tokyo. Though I haven't visited it yet. (sigh)

**sankyuu - **thank you

**baka - **fool

**onegai - **please

**yatta - **yehey, yey

**iya - **no

**tasukete - **help

**ara, eto- **hm

**raitei - **thunder emperor (Did I get that right?)

**kawaii - **cute

**urusai - **quiet, shut up

**kami - **god


End file.
